Hardy's Rehab Sister Part 2
by Stacychicky
Summary: -completed- You read the first one. Here's the sequal. What will happen when Stacy Hardy-hyson drinks again? What's the reason? find out
1. WHAT!

A/n: Well this story is the winner. In the story some of the sentences that Liz speaks she makes it short or says words wrong. I was trying to make it sound like a 2 year old.  
  
Well as you know I Stacy Hardy-Hyson is 18 and my daughter Liz Spike Hyson is 2. Spike and I are doing just fine or at least that's what Spike thinks. The thing is Spike is gone all the time for the WWE and I am at home all the time with Liz. The pressure is too great. I started drinking again and I can't stop. Liz has caught me a few time and I told her I was taking some cough medicine. I feel like a real bitch. First I am drinking and then I am lying. I am lying to my daughter and to you. I am really drinking because I'm scared. I'm scared to death. I went to my doctor and he said I have breast cancer. I have to go into surgery to have it taken out and then I go into Chemotherapy. It's too much for me to handle. I know I should tell my family and Spike, but I just don't want them to hurt no more.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I went to answer it and it was Matt and Jeff. They had off this week.  
  
"Hey sis." Matt said.  
  
"Hey." I said with a fake smile.  
  
They knew something was wrong and they were going to find out what it was. I let them come in. I gave them both hug.  
  
"Uncle Jeffy and Uncle Matty." Squealed Liz as she ran at them.  
  
"Lizzy" Jeff said happily as he picked her up and held her.  
  
"How you doing rug rat?" Matt asked.  
  
"Me want drink," Liz pouted.  
  
"Come on let's get you some apple juice." Matt smiled as he took her and went into the kitchen.  
  
Jeff and I sat down and he just stared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Something is up and I wanna know what's going on."  
  
"Nothing is going on Jeff." I lied.  
  
"You're lying to me Stacy and you know I don't like that."  
  
"I'm not lying Jeff. Why would I lie?"  
  
"To hide something."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything"  
  
~~~~Meanwhile in the kitchen~~~~  
  
"Uncle Matty?"  
  
"Yea sweetie?" Matt said as he handed her apple juice.  
  
"Why mommy take cough stuff all the time?"  
  
"What cough stuff baby?"  
  
"In da cupboard." Liz pointed out.  
  
"This one?" Matt said as he pointed to the top cupboard.  
  
Liz nodded and Matt opened it up and saw only one thing in it. It was a bottle of Vodka. Matt picked it up and looked at it. He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Uncle Matty sad?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yea kiddo Uncle Matty sad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's nothing for you to worry about." Matt smiled. "Can you do Uncle Matty a favor?"  
  
"A-huh"  
  
"Can you go and play in your room while Uncle Matty and Uncle Jeffy talk to you mom?"  
  
Liz nodded and went to her room. After hearing the door shut he walked into the living room with an angry face.  
  
"STACY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRINKING AGAIN?" Matt yelled.  
  
"You're drinking again?" Jeff asked  
  
"I'm not drinking!"  
  
"LIZ TOLD ME YOU HAVE BEEN DRINKING THIS" Matt yelled as he showed her the vodka bottle.  
  
I looked down in shame and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why Stacy? Why drink again?" Jeff asked sitting next to me and holding my hand.  
  
"I guess I have to tell you the truth don't I?"  
  
"Yea you do" Matt said.  
  
"I'm drinking because I am afraid."  
  
"Of what babygurl?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Of dying."  
  
"Why would you be afraid of dying?" Matt asked.  
  
The angry was all out of Matt as he kneeled in front of me.  
  
"I went to the doctor and she said...she said I have breast cancer." I said as tears ran down my face.  
  
"What?" Jeff and Matt said in shock.  
  
"I have to go into surgery tomorrow and then I start Chemotherapy."  
  
They both held me. When we were done holding each other and crying Matt looked sternly at me.  
  
"We'll be there for you the whole time, but no more drinking you got that!"  
  
I nodded and said, "I'm scared though. I don't wanna die."  
  
"Mommy going to die?" Liz said.  
  
We all turned to see Liz standing in the living room.  
  
"Come here sweetie" Jeff said.  
  
Liz ran into his arms.  
  
"Your mommy is not going to die. I promise you that and you know Uncle Jeff always keeps his promises right?"  
  
Liz nodded. Jeff smiled and kissed Liz's forehead. Liz giggled and then held her arms out to Matt.  
  
"Uncle Matty too."  
  
We laughed as Matt took her and also gave her a kiss on her forehead. Liz then crawled into my lap and I held her.  
  
"Mommy loves you." I said.  
  
"I wuv you too mommy."  
  
The phone than rang and Jeff went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff answered 


	2. Spike now knows

"Hey is Stacy there?" Spike answered.  
  
"Yea Spike, she's here." Jeff said.  
  
I handed Liz to Matt and walked to the phone.  
  
"We're going to take Liz out for ice cream. You have to tell Spike." Jeff said.  
  
I nodded and took the phone as Matt and Jeff took Liz and left.  
  
"Hey baby" I answered.  
  
"Hey, how's my beautiful wife?"  
  
"Not too good."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There is something I have been keeping from you. Well actually 2 things."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The first thing is I've been drinking again."  
  
"WHAT?!? WHY WOULD YOU START DRINKING AGAIN?" Spike yelled.  
  
"Because I am scared of dying and I thought drinking would take away the fear."  
  
"Why would you think you are dying?"  
  
"Well you see that's the second thing I have been keeping from you. I have breast cancer. Tomorrow I am having surgery at 1 pm and then I start chemotherapy."  
  
"What? Oh my God!" (No offense to anyone)  
  
"I didn't tell you cuz I didn't wanna worry you. Please forgive me," I cried.  
  
"Baby, you shouldn't go through this alone. I'm going to ask for some time off and be with you when you go to surgery tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Spike?"  
  
"Yea baby?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby. I love you so much."  
  
"Nite"  
  
"Nite baby."  
  
We hung up and I wiped my tears. I went upstairs and packed a bag. On the dresser I saw a photo album. I picked it up and sat on the bed. I started to look through the photos. I saw pictures of my mom and me, my dad and me, my brothers and me. Then I looked at the back and saw pictures of Spike, Liz and me. I put the photo album back on the dresser and a picture fell out and it was of my brothers, my dad, mom and me. I went back to the bed and looked at it.  
  
"Brings back memories huh?" Jeff said from the doorway.  
  
I gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yea, I miss her Jeff. I miss her so much." I cried.  
  
Jeff came to my side and held me too him.  
  
" I know you do. We all do."  
  
"I'm so scared Jeff. I don't wanna die like momma." I cried.  
  
"Shh....you're not going to die babygurl. You're not. You are strong and you are going to make it. You hear me?"  
  
"Liz is so young. I wanna be there to watch her go on her first date, graduate high school, and get married." I cried harder.  
  
"And you will. Look at me Stacy."  
  
I looked at his face and he wiped off my tears.  
  
"You gotta believe me. You will be healthy and happy after this. You won't die."  
  
I looked in Jeff's eyes and there were tears. I hugged him tightly.  
  
"I believe you Jeff."  
  
We dried our tears and went out into the living room where we saw Matt and Liz sitting by the TV watching Blue's Clues.  
  
"A CLUE!" Liz yelled and bounced.  
  
Jeff and I laughed. Matt turned around at us and smiled.  
  
"Liz is getting very smart. You have been giving her Ovaltene or something?" Matt joked.  
  
"Why? Do you want some?" I joked back.  
  
"Oh you think that is funny?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't think, I know." I smiled.  
  
Matt got up and walked to me. He had on the smile of a devil. I knew what was coming. He started to tickle me.  
  
"Give up?"  
  
"NEVER" I laughed out.  
  
"I'm not going to stop til you give up."  
  
"OK, OK! I GIVE UP!"  
  
"That's what I thought," Matt laughed as he stopped tickling me.  
  
"Why are you always the mean brother?" I asked.  
  
"Just lucky I guess." Matt smiled.  
  
Matt picked me up and sat me in his lap on the couch.  
  
"Did you tell Spike?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea I did."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He was pretty mad about the drinking."  
  
"We all are. You know you are too young to drink and you also know what it does to you."  
  
"I know." I said and then with after a pause I said, "Spike said he is getting off so he can come be with me tomorrow."  
  
"And you know we will be there." Matt said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"I know." I smiled.  
  
"You know you should tell dad." Jeff said.  
  
"I can't tell any more people. I can't handle anymore." I said teary eyed.  
  
"Well he has to know. Do you want us to tell him?" Matt asked.  
  
"You would do that for me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course babygurl." Jeff said.  
  
"Thank you. Both of you." I said.  
  
"Uncle Jeffy, Uncle Matt?" Liz said.  
  
"Yea sweetie." Matt answered. 


	3. REEKS

"Me want see you westle." Liz said.  
  
"You do? Who did you wanna see us wrestle?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Reeks." Liz said.  
  
"Reeks?" I asked.  
  
"She means Adam and Jay. They always say reeks of awesomeness." Matt explained.  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
Jeff got up and grabbed a tape. He put it in and pressed play. Then grabbed Liz to sit on his lap. She bounced on Jeff's lap as she watched them. We all laughed when it showed a close-up of Adam and Jay and Liz said, "Cute guys."  
  
Then all of a sudden Matt, Jeff, and I jumped when Liz squealed when one of Spike's matches came on.  
  
"DADDYYYYYYYYYYY" Liz squealed.  
  
"Yes that's your daddy." I laughed.  
  
After a while Matt and Jeff left to tell dad. Dad called me after they left and we talked. I put Liz down to sleep and I then went to bed. An arm around me woke me up with a start. I sat up and looked next to me and there was Spike.  
  
"Hey baby. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea baby. I just got home."  
  
I laid back down and held Spike in my arms and cried.  
  
"I'm scared. I don't want to go tomorrow. Don't make me go," I cried.  
  
"Shh..baby its ok. I will be there for you. I love you. I just wish you had told me sooner so you didn't have to deal with this by yourself. Listen baby, you have to go tomorrow or you won't get better. So please go for me, Liz, and for yourself?"  
  
"Okay I'll go. As long as you are there with me the whole time."  
  
"You know I will"  
  
"Mommy?" Liz said from the doorway  
  
"What baby?" I asked.  
  
"There's a monster under my bed." Liz said.  
  
"There is? Come on you can sleep in here with mommy and daddy."  
  
"Daddy here?" Liz asked.  
  
"Right here baby." Spike said sitting up.  
  
"DADDYYYY!!!!" Liz squealed as she ran to his side of the bed.  
  
Spike lifted her up and held her.  
  
"How's my babygurl?"  
  
"Good daddy." Liz said.  
  
"That's good baby. Now let's get you tucked in and get you off to sleep." Spike said.  
  
"Okay Daddy,"  
  
Liz got settled under the covers and we kissed her goodnight. Then Spike reached over and kissed me before we all snuggled up and fell asleep. Some one kissing me woke me up. I moaned and kissed back. I opened my eyes and saw Spike. We pulled apart and smiled.  
  
"Hey sweetie." I said.  
  
"Hey beautiful. You better get ready we have to leave soon." Spike said stroking my hair.  
  
"Okay. Is my brothers or dad here yet?" I asked leaning into his hand.  
  
"Yea, they're downstairs playing with Liz."  
  
I nodded and sat up.  
  
"I love you," I said.  
  
"I love you more." Spike said before kissing me.  
  
I went and took a shower. After drying and combing my hair and brushing my teeth I went downstairs.  
  
"Hi guys." I said.  
  
"Hey princess." My dad said standing up and hugging me.  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
Though I wasn't really ok I just told him that since I didn't want him to worry. My dad nodded and then Jeff and Matt gave me some hugs and kisses. We sat and talked a while. Then it was time to leave. We took Liz over to the neighbors.  
  
"Mommy why can't I go with you and daddy?"  
  
"I wish you could baby, but we have to do some adult stuff. I promise we'll see you tonight okay baby?"  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
I gave her a long hug and a kiss and so did Spike. After saying goodbye, we left to the hospital. When we got there I filled out some forms and sat there til they called my name. I stood up and looked at my family.  
  
"It will be ok sis." Jeff said taking me into his arms.  
  
I cried into his chest.  
  
"Shh...babygurl it will be ok." Jeff said.  
  
I gave everyone a hug and I cried the whole time. When I came to Spike I held him tightly and cried. He kissed the side of my head as I cried. When I stopped, he wiped my tears away and we kissed. I looked at them all one more time before I walked in the door and went to have my surgery. They had me put in a gown and laid me down. After putting in the IV, which hurt like heck, they put the sleeping drug in it. Everything started to get blurry and dark before everything went out. The doctor's did the surgery and went out to tell the guys that the surgery went without complications and the next few weeks should tell us if the cancer is gone. The guys were allowed to come be with me in my hospital room. I was still out from the drugs. They walked in. My face was pale and it was dark all around my eyes. Spike held my right and Jeff held my left. Dad and Matt were at my feet.  
  
"She looks in bad shape," My dad said.  
  
"She looks weak." Matt said.  
  
After an hour, I started to wake up. I was in a lot of pain and I was very groggy. I groaned in pain.  
  
"Stacy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Spike." I whispered as I opened my eyes.  
  
"Hey baby." He whispered.  
  
I held my chest and groaned.  
  
"Are you in pain babygurl?" Jeff asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'll get a nurse to get you some pain medication." My dad said.  
  
"Thanks dad." I said painfully.  
  
"Its all over sis. Just close your eyes and rest. We'll be here when you wake up." Matt said.  
  
I nodded and fell asleep. A nurse came in and gave me some painkillers. While I was asleep the neighbor brought Liz to the hospital to visit me.  
  
A/n: What was Liz's reaction? 


	4. Numb

Liz ran into the room.  
  
"Daddy" Liz said as she ran into his arms.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Spike said kissing Liz on the forehead.  
  
"What's wong wit mommy?"  
  
"Your mommy...um...your mommy has..." Spike said trying to find the right words.  
  
"Liz your mommy has a cold and she is just resting." Jeff said for Spike.  
  
Spike looked at Jeff and gave a weak smile and nodded.  
  
"Mommy better?"  
  
"She will be better soon sweetie." Spike said.  
  
"Mommy sleeping?"  
  
"Yes mommy sleeping" Spike answered  
  
"Me sleep wit mommy."  
  
"Okay but be very careful cuz we don't wanna wake mommy up."  
  
Liz nodded and Spike laid her next to me. Liz wrapped her arm around my stomach and closed her eyes. She fell asleep too. I started to wake up. I felt something on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Jeff and Matt talking to dad by the windowsill. Spike was holding my hand looking at me and my baby girl was asleep next to me. I gave a weak smile and stroked my baby's hair. She woke up and looked at me.  
  
"Mommy!" She squealed.  
  
"Hey baby." I whispered.  
  
"You better?" She asked.  
  
"I hope so baby. Come here and give me a hug." I said.  
  
"But be careful Liz. Go slowly." Spike said.  
  
Liz slowly crawled up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and I didn't wanna let go.  
  
"I Wuv you mommy."  
  
"I love you too baby." I said.  
  
"How you feeling?" Dad asked.  
  
"Numb, but ok." I said.  
  
"That's to be expected." Matt said.  
  
"Thank you guys for staying here with me." I said.  
  
"You don't have to thank us sweetie. You know we are always going to be there for you." Matt said.  
  
"Yea I know cuz you guys never leave me alone." I joked as I gave a little smile.  
  
"Hey that wasn't nice." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yes it was Uncle Jeffy" Liz said.  
  
"Oh you rug rat." Jeff said tickling Liz and Liz was giggling.  
  
"Quit picking on my baby." I said.  
  
"Fine. You're no fun."  
  
I stuck out my tongue and held my baby girl close.  
  
"Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry, but you all will have to leave. One may stay as long as they are family." A nurse said.  
  
Everyone said there goodbyes and Jeff took Liz and left. Spike stayed with me. I scooted over so he could lie next to me. He wrapped one of his hands around my stomach and held me close.  
  
"I love you," I said looking into his eyes deeply.  
  
"I love you too. I love you so much. It was love at first sight." Spike smiled.  
  
"Tell me a story"  
  
"Okay what did you want me to tell you about?"  
  
"Tell me how we first met"  
  
"Okay. Well after I stretched for my match, I went down the hall to get a bottle of water. In the hall I saw Jeff and Matt. They had the most beautiful girl walking with them. I walked up to them and asked them who the beautiful lady was. They told me you were their sister. You were a quiet one. You whispered hi and you were so adorable. Later that day Jeff and Matt asked me to come and check on you. I was more than happy to do it. When I walked into the room you were singing and writing in your book. After that we talked and ate Jeff's skittles. Jeff and Matt walked in and Jeff saw us eating his skittles and that was how we met." Spike said.  
  
He looked down and I was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed my forehead before dozing off himself. When I woke up that next morning. I felt a little better. I wasn't numb and the pain wasn't that bad. I looked over at the still sleeping Spike. He's been so wonderful staying here and supporting me. I should have told him sooner, but I can't change the past. I stroke his hair and gently kiss his lips. I tried to pull away, but lover boy intensified the kiss. I moaned in his mouth. I put my hand on his cheek and caressed it. We pulled apart smiling.  
  
"Good morning." Spike smiled.  
  
"Good morning baby"  
  
"How do you feel today?"  
  
"A little better." I smiled.  
  
"Each day will get better and better you just wait and see."  
  
"Are you going to make it better?  
  
"You bet" He said.  
  
"How are you going to do it?"  
  
"I'll be a physical therapist and help you." Spike smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh you will? Why not start right now?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
He kissed my lips and then my neck. He would have done more, but we heard a little voice giggle. We turned and looked at the door and saw Jeff, Matt, and Liz.  
  
"Um...hi?" I said.  
  
"No..go right ahead. Finish what you were doing. We have all day." Matt said.  
  
"Oh shut up." I laughed.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy kiss." Liz giggled.  
  
"Come here baby." Spike said with his hands open.  
  
Liz ran into his arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey babygurl. How are you feeling?" Jeff asked  
  
"I'm feeling a little better I guess." I said.  
  
"I'm glad." Jeff smiled.  
  
I smiled back and reached for Liz. I gave her a hug and kiss.  
  
"Why don't you and daddy go for a walk? I bet if you bug him a lot he will get you some candy." I said to Liz.  
  
"YAY!" Liz squealed.  
  
Spike chuckled as he took Liz and left.  
  
"Stacy, now that he is gone level with us. How are you really doing?" Matt asked. 


	5. Beard Tickle

"I'm really ok guys. Don't worry so much" I said.  
  
"We have to worry. It's our jobs." Jeff said.  
  
"No your jobs are to be pain in the butts not worry warts." I smiled  
  
"Hardy Har Har!" Matt said.  
  
"I thought you would love that one Matty"  
  
I pouted and held out my arms to him. He smiled and came in to give me a hug.  
  
"I love you sis." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too Matty." I whispered back.  
  
He pulled back and kissed my forehead. I caressed his cheek and smiled.  
  
"What about me?" Jeff pouted.  
  
"Come here my Jeffy." I said.  
  
I gave him a hug and he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Jeffy, I love you." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too sis. I love you so much." He said.  
  
We pulled apart and that's when Spike and Liz came back. Liz had Gummi Bears in her hands.  
  
"Mommy I gots Gummi Bears." Liz said.  
  
"You do? Do I get one?" I asked.  
  
"Yea" Liz said as she raised the bag up.  
  
I took one.  
  
"Thank you sweetie."  
  
"Welcome mommy."  
  
"Can I have one?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No" Liz said.  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz you ate Mommy's skittles." Liz said.  
  
"Yes you did Jeffery. I know you did. I had a bag of skittles on the table yesterday and when you left it went with you."  
  
"It looked lonely." Jeff said.  
  
"Yea yea sure it did."  
  
"Here Uncle Jeffy, you can have the rest." Liz said.  
  
"Thank you Liz." Jeff said grabbing the bag and sticking out his tongue at me.  
  
"HEY! Its empty." Jeff whined.  
  
"Way to go Liz." I said.  
  
Jeff bent down and started tickling Liz.  
  
"You thought that was funny did ya?"  
  
"Yea" Liz laughed.  
  
Jeff picked up Liz and hugged her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she giggle.  
  
"Beard tickle." Liz said.  
  
There was a knock at the door and my dad walked in.  
  
"Hi daddy." I said  
  
"Hey princess." He said walking to me and hugging me.  
  
"Aren't you sapposto be at work?" I asked  
  
"I took off to be here with you." He said.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." I said.  
  
"I wanted to. You're my daughter and there isn't no where else I'd rather be."  
  
I smiled and gave him another hug. After a few hours, dad took Liz back to his house to have her nap. Matt and Jeff went to get some good food for us. Spike stayed in the room with me. We were watching TV when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I held onto it and groaned in pain.  
  
"What's a matter baby?" Spike asked.  
  
"My chest hurts." I said agonizingly.  
  
"I'll get a nurse." Spike said.  
  
He left the room and in one minute he was back with a nurse. The nurse came and put a shot in my IV. She said it was Pain medicine. After she left Spike crawled in bed with me and stroked my hair til I fell sleep. Jeff and Matt came back and Spike slowly got up and told them what happened. Jeff and Matt looked sad and concerned. A few minutes passed and a doctor came in to go take me to do x-rays and take blood to run tests. I of course had to wake up in order for them to do it. After I was done, I was wheeled back to the room. Spike held my hand and stroked my hair.  
  
"How are you doing baby?" Spike asked.  
  
"My chest still hurts and I'm so tired." I said as a tear ran down my face.  
  
"Close your eyes and get some sleep baby." Spike said.  
  
I nodded and curled into a ball. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. Jeff, Matt, and Spike sat there silently until Jeff spoke up.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jeff said.  
  
"Where ya going bro?" Matt asked.  
  
"I have a plan on how to make Stacy smile and to make her stay here better since she hates hospitals."  
  
"How you going to do that?" Spike asked.  
  
"You'll find out when I come back cuz I'm going to need your help."  
  
Jeff left and they sat there thinking and praying. After an hour Jeff returned and had a smile on his face.  
  
"Bro what's in the bags and boxes?" Matt asked.  
  
"Take a look." Jeff smiled.  
  
Spike and Matt looked and they looked up at Jeff and smiled. They knew what he had planned. They had start putting up what was in the boxes and bags and when they were done they looked around and was proud of their work. Jeff turned out the lights and turned on the moving lamp. I heard some noise and woke up. I looked around me and was shocked and amazed at what I saw.  
  
"Oh my god" I whispered as I looked around. 


	6. FISHIES

On the walls there were fish, starfish, bubbles, and other sea things. The lamp had a blue light bulb and it was making waves on the walls.  
  
"What is this?" I asked amazed.  
  
"Remember a while back you told me you wondered what it would like if you lived in the ocean. Well we thought since you could go to the ocean we would bring the ocean to you." Jeff said.  
  
"Its beautiful." I smiled with tears running down my face.  
  
I looked around some more.  
  
"It feels so real. It's so wonderful. Thank you guys so very much." I cried.  
  
"Your welcome babygurl." Jeff said as he kissed my head.  
  
"FISHIES" Liz squealed.  
  
We all looked at the door and there was dad and Liz.  
  
"Come here babygurl." I Smiled.  
  
Liz ran to the bed and Jeff lifted up Liz to come on the bed with me. I held her as we looked around. We starred at it for hours. Until Liz and I fell asleep. I had a smile on my face as I slept and that made everyone happy. I didn't wake up til 3 am. Spike was in the bed with me and he was sleeping. Everyone else was gone. I looked around and the sea stuff was still in the room. I smiled. I had such a wonderful family and they were so unselfish. I love them so much. I stare down at Spike and stroke his hair back softly. He usually wakes up, but tonight he was so tired he didn't even stir. I don't know how long I laid there, but around 6 AM, I slowly got up and stood. I took my IV machine with me. I walked to the window and sat on the windowsill. I looked outside. It was still dark and you could still see all the stars. My thoughts were rattled when I felt arms around my waist.  
  
"What you doing awake baby? Are you ok?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep that's all." I said as I kissed him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea I'm sure. You need your sleep baby. Go back to bed."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?" I asked. "Because I need a beautiful woman to lay with me."  
  
"Oh you do, do ya?"  
  
"Yes I do so come and lay with me." He said as he took my hand.  
  
We made it over to the bed and I gently laid down. He laid down next to me and held on to me tightly.  
  
"I love you Spike. I always will." I said.  
  
"I love you too baby. For ever and ever."  
  
We both closed our eyes and slept. Morning came and a kiss woke me up. I woke up and saw Spike looking at me.  
  
"Hey baby" He said.  
  
"Hey hottie." I said.  
  
"I have some good news"  
  
"What?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"I signed your release papers. I'm taking you home right now."  
  
I squealed and hugged him. He then helped me put on some clothes and combed my hair and brushed my teeth. After that he carried me to our car and we drove home. When we got there I told him I wanted to take a bath well he carried me to the bathroom and while the tub filled with water, he helped me take off my clothes. I looked down and started crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"My...My chest is smaller." I cried.  
  
"Oh baby its ok."  
  
"No its not."  
  
"Yes it is. Baby, listen to me. The size of your breast doesn't matter to me. You do. I love you, not your breasts."  
  
"Really? You don't care about my breasts?" I asked.  
  
"Really, plus you wanna know a secret?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I like small boobies." He smiled.  
  
I giggled and gave him a hug.  
  
"You always know how to make me feel better and laugh"  
  
He just smiled and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and moaned. We broke apart and Spike shut off the water. He carefully set me in and gave me a bath. Which I'm not going to complain about since I rather enjoyed it lol. He was so gentle and so sweet. After I was done and out of the tub he pampered me. He dried me off, put on my nightgown, my robe, and combed my hair. Then he laid on the couch with me.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Oh baby. I would do anything for you. You don't have to thank me." Spike said as he kissed my head.  
  
"Can we lay like this the whole night?"  
  
"We sure can. Liz is with your brothers all night and so we can do what ever you want."  
  
"Mmm good." I said as I snuggled into him.  
  
We laid there all night and watched TV. I fell asleep on the couch and Spike carried me to the bedroom. As soon as he laid me down and crawled in I instinctively wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. Morning came and I woke up. After yawning I looked around and the room was empty. I got up and walked downstairs.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" Liz squealed as she ran toward me.  
  
I picked her up and held her.  
  
"Hi baby." I said.  
  
"Uncle Jeff mean" Liz said.  
  
"Why is he mean?"  
  
"He turn off Blue's Clues and turn on wesleing"  
  
"He did? Well I'll yell at him." I said.  
  
I placed Liz on the couch next to Matt and Spike and I went over to the TV and tapped Jeff on the head. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi sis."  
  
"Don't hi sis me. What is this I hear you turning off my baby's show?"  
  
"But I wanted to watch wrestling"  
  
"No buts mister you put Blue's Clue's back on."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He sighed as he turned it back on.  
  
Liz giggled and sat next to Jeff.  
  
"Tattle tail." Jeff said.  
  
Liz stuck out her tongue and crawled into Jeff's lap. They started to watch Blue's Clue's. I sat on Matt's lap and Mat laughed.  
  
"You told him."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
Matt held me tight and laid his head on mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was a long time. The phone disturbed my thoughts.  
  
"Stacy it's for you. Its Dr.Marrow." Spike said.  
  
I looked at Spike and then Matt with worry in my eyes. I got up and took the cordless phone and went upstairs in my room to be in private.  
  
"Hello" I answered  
  
"Hello Stacy. I'm calling because I have the results of your X-rays and blood tests."  
  
"Is the cancer gone? Am I in remission?" I asked 


	7. CHEMO

There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Doctor please tell me. Am I going to be ok?" I asked with worry.  
  
"I'm sorry Stacy. Your cancer isn't in remission."  
  
"What? What does that mean?" I cried.  
  
"It means although in the surgery we took out the cancerous spots, we didn't get it all and its spreading so we have to get you on Chemotherapy right away."  
  
"When and where?"  
  
"Tomorrow at the hospital at noon."  
  
"What will I feel like after the chemotherapy?"  
  
"You will feel tired, weak, and very nauseous. It will pass though. Afterward I recommend you sleep the rest of the day."  
  
"Oh great more sleep. Like I haven't been doing that enough lately."  
  
"I've got to run, but I will be there with you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Marrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
We both hung up. I looked at the ceiling trying to keep from crying. When I got calmed down I got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. When I walked down stairs it was quiet and Matt, Jeff, and Spike was looking at me. Spike took me into his arms.  
  
"Liz can you do Uncle Jeff a favor?"  
  
"A- huh"  
  
"Go play in your room for a while."  
  
Liz nodded and went to her room. Jeff got up off the floor, took my hand, and led me to the couch to sit down. He sat next to me and Spike sat on the floor between my legs while holding my hand.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She said....she said that my cancer isn't in remission and I have to start chemotherapy tomorrow." I cried.  
  
"WHAT!" Spike yelled.  
  
"That can't be right." Matt said in denial.  
  
"It is. It is right" I cried.  
  
Jeff and Matt held me closer to them and cried. Spike held onto my hands and cried into my lap. I don't know how long we stayed like that.  
  
"Mommy?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yea sweetie." I sniffled.  
  
"I'm hungry." She said.  
  
"Okay sweetie. I'll make you something to eat." I said.  
  
I got up and so did Spike. I have him a hug and kiss. After that Jeff and Matt got hugs and a kiss on the cheek. I then went to the kitchen and made Liz a sandwich. That day went by slow and it was quiet. Spike, Matt, and Jeff took turns holding me through the day. They didn't want to let me ago afraid they might lose me. When I was asleep Matt called Vince to talk for all 3 of them and got more time off for them. The next morning I went to Chemo. The doctor was right because I felt weak, tired, and I was really sick to my stomach. As a matter of fact, right when I got home I went right to the bathroom to throw up. Spike came and knelt down by me and rubbed my back. When I was done I wiped my mouth and drank a glass of water. Spike led me to the bed where I laid down. He covered me with the covers.  
  
"It will be over soon sweetie. It will all be over soon." Spike whispered as he stroked my hair.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea baby"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
  
"Sure I can. What ever you want I'll get it for you."  
  
"Tell me a story. It will help me fall asleep."  
  
"Okay...um...Brock Lesner just arrived and "Mr. Perfect" being the jokester that he was wanted me to pull a prank on Brock. So at a house show it was Brock and I. Well once I got Brock down I jumped on his back and was slapping his head. When he got up he was mad as a hornet and started chasing me. I ran in and out of the ring. Being smaller than him I could move in and out faster. He was trying so hard to catch me, but to no avail. Someone in the audience had a sign that said Brock's Bitch and so grabbed in and ran around the ring with him right on my tail."  
  
I gave a tired chuckle.  
  
"He then stopped and took a few breaths to calm himself down and you could see laughter in his eyes. I eventually went into the ring and got my ass kicked. When I went backstage Mr. Perfect was laughing so hard tears were running down his face and he was rolling on the floor. It took him a few minutes to gather himself up in order to go out there. To this day Brock thinks he can out run me but I doubt it." Spike said.  
  
He noticed my eyes were closed and I was asleep. He kissed my forehead and left the room to let me sleep. He walked down stairs and walked to the door when he heard it knock. It was Jeff, Matt, and Liz. Spike picked up Liz and brought her into the living room as Matt and Jeff followed.  
  
"How is Stacy doing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She's weak. The Chemo took a lot out of her. She's rest now, but when she came home she was in that bathroom throwing up. It killed me to see her that way." Spike said.  
  
"I hate seeing her in pain. I mean when our mom was sick it was hard for all of us to see her in pain every single day and now our sister is going through all this pain. Its hard to watch." Matt said.  
  
"I wish it was me and not Stacy. She doesn't deserve all this." Jeff said.  
  
"Nobody deserves it." Matt said.  
  
"We're lucky Vince gave us the time off," Jeff said.  
  
"Yea, but we eventually have to go back," Matt said.  
  
"I don't think I am going back." Spike said.  
  
"What?!?" Matt and Jeff said.  
  
"This whole thing with Stacy has got me thinking on what's important in life. And compared to Stacy, wrestling isn't worth it. I wanna be here with her everyday, not traveling across the world wondering if she is ok." Spike said.  
  
Before Jeff and Matt could say anything I yelled, "Spike!"  
  
"I'm coming." Spike called.  
  
Spike placed Liz on Matt's lap and come upstairs by me. He sat on the bed and held my hand.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" He asked with alarm in his voice. 


	8. Hot

"I'm so hot" I said.  
  
My face was red and sweaty.  
  
"Baby it's freezing in here how can you be hot?"  
  
"I don't know, but I am." I said.  
  
Spike put his hand to my forehead.  
  
"You have a fever. I'm going to go call the doctor and find out what we should do. I'll be right back.  
  
He ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.  
  
"What's up man?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Stacy's got a really high fever. I'm calling the doctor." Spike said.  
  
Matt held on the Liz and rested his head on hers. Jeff ran his fingers through his hair. After calling the doctor he looked at Matt and Jeff in terror.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Jeff asked  
  
"The doctor told me to get her to the ER immediately."  
  
"Okay you get her, I'll take Liz to the neighbors, and Matt call dad at work." Jeff said.  
  
They nodded. Matt went to call dad, Jeff went to drop Liz off, and Spike came upstairs by me. He started to pick me up.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked weakly.  
  
"Taking you to the hospital."  
  
I started to kick weakly.  
  
"No! Please don't take me. I just got back home. I don't wanna go back," I cried.  
  
"You have to baby. I know you don't want to go, but I want you better and so you're going."  
  
I laid my head on his chest and cried as he carried me downstairs. I saw Jeff walking in the door and Matt getting off the telephone. Spike made it to the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Let's get her into my car. I'll drive there." Matt said.  
  
They nodded and we all got into Matt's car. I was shaking cuz I was so hot and my fever was so high. Spike tried to sooth me by stroking my hair. I saw Jeff keep looking back at me with sad and worried eyes. I also saw Matt looking in the mirror with the same eyes. By now I was shaking really bad.  
  
"Hang in there Stacy. One more minute. Come on baby." Spike said sadly.  
  
I looked at him with fear in my eyes. I was so scared I was going to die.  
  
"Don't let me go. I don't wanna die." I said delicately.  
  
"You're not going to die. Don't talk like that." Spike said sternly.  
  
I buried my face into his chest. We arrived at the ER and they rushed me in. The nurses told them they had to stay in the waiting room. They doctors were working on me and Dr.Marrow arrived to assist. After starting and IV, taking blood tests, and X-rays Dr.Marrow went to talk to my family. My dad arrived there as Dr.Marrow came out.  
  
"Stacy's fever very high. It may be due to the cancer or to the virus she has caught. The 2 together is a deadly combination. She shouldn't have left the hospital. We didn't' catch the virus til now"  
  
"Would it have made a difference?" Spike asked.  
  
"No it wouldn't have. As a doctor, I don't like to say to families the words "no hope." But at this time, as Stacy's loved ones, you really should prepare for the worst. I'm sorry. I'll check back with you in a while." The doctor said.  
  
"No, no she can't die she can't." Spike cried.  
  
Jeff pulled Spike in for a soothing hug as he also cried. A nurse came in and led them to my room.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yea sweetie. It's me"  
  
"What did Dr.Marrow say?"  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about so don't worry." Spike said.  
  
"She said I'm going to die didn't she?" I asked.  
  
"No, she didn't cuz you're not going to die."  
  
"You were never good at lying."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
I chuckled and said," Do me a favor?"  
  
"Yea sure. What is it baby?" Spike asked as he held my hand.  
  
"Tell Liz I love her very much."  
  
"Don't talk that way. You will be able to tell her." Spike protested.  
  
"I love you all so much. You've been a amazing family and you've given me unconditional love and I thank you for that"  
  
"Stacy don't." Jeff said teary eyed.  
  
"Why don't you get some more rest and you'll feel better when you wake up" My dad said.  
  
"I don't want to close my eyes. I might not ever wake up."  
  
I looked at them and they all looked like they were going to cry.  
  
"Before I met you, I didn't believe in real love. I didn't expect it in my life. I didn't even want it. And then I met you. Everything I ever learned about real love I learned from you."  
  
"Spike I loved every moment I had with you,"  
  
" Hey, don't talk about it like it's in the past. We're just getting started."  
  
"I love you Spike"  
  
"Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet, not ever. This isn't goodbye."  
  
"I'm so tired."  
  
" Try, Stacy, try to keep awake, just for a little while." Spike begged.  
  
"I'll try." I said as my eyes drooped some more.  
  
After a few more minutes my eyes closed and I was asleep.  
  
Everyone started to pray in there heads.  
  
"God, can you help my little sister? Take away all her pain. I know she's afraid to die, but she act as if she isn't. Could you take Stacy's fear away and just let her know that, you know, it's ok to stop fighting and let go and that all the people she loves will be all right when she's gone? I'm not sure how. I can't envision this world without Stacy. All I know is that I can't think about that right now. So just please help me make it ok for her to go." Jeff prayed not wanting me to be in pain anymore.  
  
"God, I know I haven't talked to you for a long time. God I'm scared. I don't wanna lose her. I know I am being selfish, but I want her here with me." Spike Prayed.  
  
"God help my baby sister fight this. I want her to stay with me. With all of us. Please be a gracious god and let her stay with us." Matt prayed.  
  
"Please help Stacy find peace. I love her so much I don't want her to be in pain no more. So please help her." My dad prayed.  
  
Suddenly my machine starts beeping. The doctors and nurses came in.  
  
"We're losing her." A nurse said. 


	9. drug

"HELP HER PLEASE HELP HER!" Spike cried.  
  
"We need you all to wait outside so we can help her." A nurse said pushing them out.  
  
The doctor's and nurses worked hard on me as my loved one's waited.  
  
"OH GOD NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME PLEASE GOD." Spike cried.  
  
Spike placed his back on the wall and slid down it. Matt did the same and let Spike cry on his shoulder and Matt and everyone else cried.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I have some news" The doctor said.  
  
" We have got her stable, but we don't know how long it will last. I have consulted with several other doctors there is a drug that fights cancer. Its only been tested a few times, but the results were good." The doctor said.  
  
"Give it to her. Spare no expense." Spike said.  
  
The doctor nodded and left.  
  
"I hope this works." Spike cried as they all walked back in.  
  
"Me too." Jeff whispered as he held my hand.  
  
The doctor came back in with a couple of shots and put them into my IV. Well night turned to morning and everyone was asleep. Jeff asleep on the windowsill, Matt and dad asleep on the chairs, and Spike asleep on the bed with me. I still was asleep when everyone woke up.  
  
"I wish she would wake up so we knew she was ok," Jeff said.  
  
"She's going to be ok. She has too." Spike said as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Spike, she's going to be ok. I know she will be. She wouldn't leave you, Liz and us behind." Matt said.  
  
"You know how much she means to me." Spike said.  
  
"We know Spike." Matt said as he put a hand on Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Stacy please wake up" Spike cried.  
  
"Son maybe you should take Spike to get some fresh air." Dad whispered to Jeff.  
  
Jeff nodded and walked to Spike.  
  
"Come on Spike let's go get some fresh air."  
  
"I can't leave her."  
  
"She'll be fine and if anything happens Matt will let us know. Won't you Matt" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea of course. Go Spike"  
  
Spike nodded and kissed my forehead. Then he left with Jeff. After 20 minutes they came back.  
  
"Did she wake up yet?" Spike asked.  
  
"No not yet" Dad said.  
  
I felt numb and weak. Was I dead or alive? I slowly opened my eyes and shut them again. The light was blinding.  
  
"Stacy?" Spike asked.  
  
I open them again and got use to the light. I looked around and saw my loved ones. I'm alive? But how? As I think I look at my family one by one. They looked exhausted and looked as if they were crying a lot. I guess it cuz of me. How can I make it right again? I can slowly feel my body coming back to life. I lift my hand and place it on Spike's.  
  
"Stacy, you're awake," He cried as he hugged me.  
  
The others heard Spike and walked up to me.  
  
"Oh my God! Stacy!" Jeff said happily.  
  
Everyone hugged me. After we pulled away and dried our tears I talked.  
  
"They told me God said it wasn't my time. So now I am back."  
  
"Who told you sweetie?" Dad asked.  
  
"Mom and grandma." I said.  
  
"You saw them?" Matt asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"They were in the white light." I said.  
  
"I love you." Spike said as he kissed me.  
  
"If you love me you can go and bring me my baby" I smiled.  
  
"I'll get her for you baby." Spike smiled as he left.  
  
"You really saw mom and Grandma?" Jeff asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What else did they say?" Jeff asked.  
  
"They said they love us and they are always with us." I said as a tear ran down my face.  
  
Dad then gave me a long hug and when we pulled back there were tears running down his cheeks. He never cries and seeing him cry made me think. It made me realize how much he loves me and how much he misses mom and grandma. I wiped away his tears and gave him a smile. He smiled back. I grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him to me.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"I wanted another hug is that ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it's very ok." He smiled as he hugged me.  
  
"I love you bro." I whispered I his ear.  
  
"I love you too brat."  
  
"That wasn't nice." I smiled.  
  
"Yes it was" Matt said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Just for that you can go over there and let my favorite brother come by me." I said.  
  
"Nope." Matt said.  
  
Jeff took his hip and knocked Matt over to the side.  
  
"You heard the lady." Jeff smiled.  
  
"My Jeffy." I smiled as I pulled him down by me.  
  
I pulled him into a long hug.  
  
"Tonight will you stay here with me and sing me to sleep?" I pouted.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Jeff asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Then I would love too babygurl." He said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Mommy!!" Liz squealed.  
  
"Liz babygurl" I said.  
  
She ran to the bed and Jeff lifted her up on to the bed. I hugged her.  
  
"My baby" I said hugging her.  
  
"Mommy! I drew picture for you." She said handing me a paper.  
  
"You did? Let me see." I said grabbing it.  
  
It was a picture of Spike and I at our wedding and Jeff and Matt in the wrestling ring.  
  
"Aww baby its beautiful. You did a great job," I said.  
  
"Tank you mommy."  
  
I hugged Liz again. Well Matt, Jeff, Spike and I talked for a while and then I sent them all home to get some real rest. Well that is all, but Jeff. I told him he had to sing to me and spend the night with me. I scooted over and he crawled in.  
  
"Thanks for staying here with me Jeffy." I said.  
  
"I would do anything for you sis." He said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"And I would do anything for you bro."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes I would." I smiled.  
  
"Then I want you to do something for me"  
  
"What?" I asked. 


	10. knock

A/n: the song is called home.it is written and sung by the one and only Jeff hardy.so I don't own it he does.  
  
"Then you get better." He said.  
  
"Okay I guess I can." I said  
  
"Good now get some rest."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You have to sing to me." I said.  
  
"Oh that's right. Okay"  
  
"Here I come- CALIFORNIA-  
  
After layover in- ATLANTA-  
  
Started from- NORTH CAROLINA-  
  
-CAMERON IS HOME-  
  
There I go from- NEW ORLEANS-  
  
Twenty-four seven- PARTYING-  
  
Miss my- NORTH CAROLINA-  
  
-CAMERON IS HOME-  
  
All this traveling-  
  
HEART PUNCHES NEW MEANING-  
  
I try babbling-  
  
To explain in words my love for my HOME-  
  
Here I come- LOUISIANA-  
  
Flyin' on in from- ARIZONA-  
  
Don't recall where I started-  
  
-CAMERON IS HOME-  
  
There I go from- MINNEAPOLIS-  
  
-MINNISOTA-  
  
I spent too much-  
  
In the Mall of America-  
  
(the biggest attraction)  
  
All this traveling-  
  
HEART PUNCHES NEW MEANING-  
  
I try babbling-  
  
To explain in words my love for my HOME-  
  
Here I come- CALIFORNIA-  
  
After layover in- ATLANTA-  
  
Forever from- NORTH CAROLINA-  
  
-CAMERON IS HOME"  
  
Jeff looked down and smiled. I was sleep curled up to him. Jeff fell asleep shortly after. Jeff had a nightmare as he slept.  
  
"Stacy!" He groaned.  
  
I slowly started to wake I looked over and saw his face. It looked as if he was scared and worried.  
  
"Stacy" he groaned again.  
  
I shook him awake and he looked at me and hugged me tightly and cried.  
  
"Jeff what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
" I just had a nightmare that's all." He said.  
  
"What was it about?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Mom and Grandma were in the white light calling you and you were walking toward the white light. I called your name and your turned around and looked at me and then you looked at mom and grandma and started back to walking toward the white light." He said as a tear ran down his face.  
  
I wiped it off and held him closer.  
  
"Don't cry bro." I said sadly.  
  
"I love you so much sis."  
  
"I love you to bro."  
  
I gave him a kiss on the nose and we cuddled close to each other. I stroked his hair and he slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up at 10 am because of a nightmare I had about Jeff. He was in his convertible and he got in a car accident. I looked around and the room was empty.  
  
"Jeff?" I called out.  
  
There was no answer. I took a deep breath and slowly sat up and put my feet over the side of the bed. I held onto the bed as my feet touched the floor. My feet took me 2 steps and as my feet began to collapse under me Jeff grabbed my waist and held me up.  
  
"Whoa sis, what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I had a nightmare about you and when I woke up you weren't here. I was scared so I went to go look for you." I said.  
  
"Sis that wasn't a good idea." He said as he got me tucked into bed.  
  
"But Jeffy."  
  
"Don't but Jeffy me. Don't do that again got it!"  
  
"I got it guesh." I said with a huff.  
  
"Don't give me attitude Stacy I am just looking out for you."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. You just scared me when you weren't here."  
  
"Sorry I was getting you some skittles."  
  
"Where are they?" I asked since I didn't see them.  
  
"I sort of got hungry on the way here."  
  
"A-huh thanks a bunch."  
  
"No problem. Now since you listened to my nightmare last night why don't you tell me about yours."  
  
"You were driving home in your convertible and you got in a car accident. You hit a tree and died." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
He wiped it off and kissed my cheek.  
  
"It's not going to happen. You would never leave me and I would never leave you babygurl."  
  
"Good. I don't know what I would do without you here. You're my rock." I said.  
  
"And you're mine."  
  
He crawled in bed with me and we cuddled close to each other and fell asleep. While we were asleep Spike and Matt came in and smiled. Matt woke up Jeff. Jeff smiled and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Jeff" I mumbled in my sleep.  
  
He stroked my hair before getting up. There was a knock at the door and in came a person everyone thought they would never see there. 


	11. quit

It was Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, and Stephanie McMahon. Spike, Matt, and Jeff shook their hands.  
  
"How she doing?" Vince asked.  
  
"It's been pretty hard for her. We almost lost her the other day. Her heart stopped and it was just like the world had stopped." Jeff described.  
  
"I think she is slowly recovering now. She's awake and talking" Matt said.  
  
"Thanks great to hear she is recovering." Shane said.  
  
"Um...Can I talk to you three outside for a minute." Spike said to the McMahon's.  
  
"Sure Spike" Stephanie said.  
  
Spike and the 3 stepped out of the room.  
  
~~~~~In the hall~~~~~  
  
"What's up?" Vince asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you can draw up the papers for me. I am going to quit wrestling."  
  
"What? Why?" Shane asked.  
  
"All this made me realize what's really important in my life and at the top of the list is my wife and child. I won't wanna travel around the world not knowing what's going on with my family. Not knowing if they're ok. I wanna be there for them everyday for the rest of my life." Spike said.  
  
~~~~In the hospital room~~~~  
  
I started to wake up. I saw Matt and Jeff, but not spike.  
  
"Where's Spike?" I asked.  
  
"In the hall babygurl." Jeff said.  
  
"Please get him for me." I said.  
  
"Okay sweetie." Matt said.  
  
Matt walked into the hallway.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. Spike Stacy wants you." Matt said.  
  
"Is she ok?" Spike asked  
  
"Yea. She gets worried when all of us isn't there when she wakes up."  
  
"I'll be right there." Spike said.  
  
Matt nodded and went back in the room.  
  
"Spike, please rethink this. If you need to take time off its ok." Shane said.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I wanna be with my family. So I am quitting wrestling."  
  
Vince nodded his head.  
  
"Well if you ever change your mind just give me a call. There will always be a spot at the WWE for you." Vince said.  
  
"Thank you all."  
  
"We'll have the papers mailed to you." Vince said.  
  
After shaking there hands Spike came back into the room. He walked to my bed and held my hand.  
  
"Hey baby. Did you need something?" Spike asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"What did you need?"  
  
"A kiss from you." I pouted.  
  
"You did huh?"  
  
"Yes I did. So give me one."  
  
He leaned down and kissed me. I started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Spike asked.  
  
"Your beard tickles."  
  
"It does, does it?"  
  
He then rubbed his beard on me and I laughed cuz it was tickling me.  
  
"I love you." I laughed.  
  
"I love you more." He said.  
  
We kissed and I hugged. After some more talking Jeff said something that turned my smile into a frown.  
  
"Well sis we got to get going" Jeff said.  
  
"No Jeff please don't leave." I cried.  
  
"Why not sweetie?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Car accident." I cried.  
  
"Babygurl, I will be fine. That was just a nightmare. It won't really happen. I will call you when I get home just so you know I am fine okay?" Jeff asked as he stroked my hair.  
  
I nodded. He kissed my forehead and wiped off my tears. Matt came and kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. They then left. Spike crawled in bed with me and held me. We started to make out. Our tongues were playing tonsil hockey with each other. I moaned into his mouth. He got on top of me gently and we started to make love. This was the first time we made love since this whole thing. It felt so great to be with him in that way once again. After we were done, we laid there starring into each other's eyes and kissing one another. The telephone rang and I answered it.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Stacy, its Jeff. I'm home safe and sound." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm so glad!"  
  
"I told you nothing would happen."  
  
"I know, but I was still concerned."  
  
"I know and that's why I love you. Now go get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Okay love you Jeff."  
  
"Love you too Babygurl."  
  
We hung up and I went back to cuddling of Spike. We fell asleep peacefully.  
  
"Stacy. Stacy wake up sweetie." Spike called out as he gently shook me.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at him as he smiled at me.  
  
"Hmmmm?" I asked questionably.  
  
"I talked to the doctors and they said u you are showing amazing recovery and so they are going to release you this morning."  
  
"REALLY!" I said excitedly.  
  
He nodded and kissed me.  
  
"Now let's get you in the shower so we can get you back home where you belong." Spike smiled.  
  
He helped me up and helped me take a shower. After putting some clothes on me we left and went home. I got the shock of a lifetime when I got home. I looked around and started crying. 


	12. END

There were candles, flowers, teddy bears, and a big sign that said 'Welcome Home Stacy.' I had tears running down my face as I felt Spike wrap his arms around me.  
  
"Welcome home baby" He whispered as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"Did you do this."  
  
"Your brothers and your dad helped. Liz picked the flowers over there for you."  
  
I chuckled and turned to kiss him and I did just that.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more." He said.  
  
And that was pretty much it. Spike did in fact leave the WWE. He made a couple of appearances with his "Brothers" Bubba and Devon. It took me 6 months to fully recover, but I did it. Now I can be there for my daughter, husband, and my family. I will never forget my experience though. Seeing my mom and grandma it changed me. I'm a better person and I live for the moment because you never know what will happen in life. You only have one life to live so live it.  
  
The End 


End file.
